


Prelude - Snippet

by LadyEtcetera



Series: Victuuri Mafia AU! [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Author DOES NOT DO research, M/M, Mafia Katsuki Yuuri, Mafia Victor Nikiforov, Russian Mafia, Terrible Depiction of Russian Mafia, mafia!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 01:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19367383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyEtcetera/pseuds/LadyEtcetera
Summary: As a member of the Nikiforov Family, Yuuri Katsuki has his fair share of troubles.... including the boss himself, Victor Nikiforov?!Mini fic I had going on in my mind for some time, stay tuned for more stories involving the Mafia AU!





	Prelude - Snippet

**Author's Note:**

> So..... Here's the idea I had going, which wasn't possible in FFnet but is possible here. I'm planning to have this big universe, but with various stories going on in the universe. Here's like a trial I'm doing here, so tell me how it goes! I'll be adding more stuffs when I DO have time.
> 
> Also I've been typing this on my phone so when I look back and reread it it IS actually that short, RIP.

"No, we don't do hitman jobs. Just - just stop asking already." The raven-haired man muttered irritatingly. He'd had enough of people thinking they would do such un-elite task. They were paid better for smuggling, which took more planning and stealth than was usually conceived. Ignoring the protests of his client, he stood up and straightened his coat. He walked out of the room.

As he got out of the building he quickly fished out a cigarette and lighter, and looked up. The sky was gloomy. Checking his phone while taking a smoke was his habit every after dealing with clients. He was puffing another smoke when he could hear a familiar starting notes of Chopin's Minute Waltz, his ringtone.

Yuuri recognized the male voice on the other side of the phone speaking Russian. "Yuuri! How's your day been? Listen, I need you back here right now." Sighing, Yuuri muttered an affirmative and abruptly ended the call. Throwing the cigarette butt and squishing it with his boot, he walked to his car and immediately drove off.

Victor Nikiforov had always been an oddity. He wasn't like the other mafioso. Cheerful and never serious, he didn't have qualities that mafia bosses needed. One would wonder why he chose this line of work, but if you consider the Nikiforov clan, you would understand. See, Victor's predecessors were mafia, the most famous one at that.

Their history dated back to the 1900s, just a few years after guns were invented and smuggling was a profitable job. The Nikiforovs didn't keel over during the Great War either, and depending who you ask they'd tell you that the Russian mafia played a big part in toppling the Central Powers. In addition, the Nikiforovs stopped the Axis Powers from dominating Soviet Union. And they're still striving. In addition to fame and playing such a big part, this particular family was also the weirdest. Each boss had different quirks and oddities, though it had never hindered them from their work as a mafia boss. So when Victor was chosen as the next boss, everyone just accepted it. "Ahh, he's gonna be another odd one."

Arriving at the base, Yuuri was surprised to see the ever-smiling boss looking grim. "Victor? What's wrong?" He wondered. Something must've gone terribly bad if the don wasn't his usual cheerful self. Yuuri expected the worst, but was confused when Victor muttered "….. ss you…." Yuuri looked around to the other mafiosos but they looked as confused as he was. What….?

"What did you say, Victor? Can you repeat that?" Yuuri spoke slowly. He wasn't sure what's causing the other man to look mad, but he wasn't going to stoke the fire by forcing that information out of the silver-haired man. Gripping both of Yuuri's shoulders, Victor looked straight at brown eyes and opened his mouth.

"I miss you! Where the heck have you been?! I haven't seen you in months!!!" Yuuri mentally facepalmed. Is this man serious?

"Victor, we live together. In the same house. We sleep in the same room. On the same bed." The Japanese stated matter-of-factly. This was true, Yuuri moved in last year at the request of the don.

"Yeah well I still don't see you! You always leave early and come back late!!"

"I was doing my job. I had to work long hours or I can't finish everyday's workload."

"But all you have to do is be by my side! Your job is to make me happy!"

"Which I would do IF ONLY MY BOSS DID HIS JOB PROPERLY! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH OF YOUR PAPERWORK I HAD TO DEAL WITH?! I ALSO HAVE MY OWN JOB TO DO, OKAY?!" Victor was gaping at that. He was used to seeing Flustered Yuuri, Sad Yuuri, Happy Yuuri, Annoyed Yuuri, and - dare he say - Eros Yuuri and so many more…. But this? Angry Yuuri wasn't one that he had seen before. Yuuri's face was red, a sign of blood rushing to his face. His eyebrows furrowed, lips frowning, nostrils slightly larger.

"Uh, Yuuri? I'm sorry… I'll do my job better. Just don't get mad, please?" Victor muttered on Yuuri's ear, hugging the other man and rubbing circles on Yuuri's back with his right hand in an attempt to calm the Japanese down.

Yuuri was MAD. He was so very angry for two reasons. One was the fact that his boss slash lover would NEVER EVER do his work seriously. Two, how could this Russian man be so cute?! Curse the charm of this white-haired Russian! Having nothing to retort with, Yuuri settled with a long heavy sigh.

"Just go do your job, alright? I have a potential client. I'll see you tonight." With that, he released himself from Victor's hug and quickly walked towards the door. The spectators shuffled around to open a gap for Yuuri to walk through, looking indifferent. After the Japanese had left the room, everyone stared at Victor, silently wondering how the Russian would react.

Surprisingly (or UNsurprisingly? Considering who Victor is as a person) the Russian started to grin and dance around. He spun around to the nearest person and grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Yuuri's so cute right!!! Did you see his blush when he left? Aww~"


End file.
